Stonefield Family
This page is a work in progress, I have lots to add. - Tavinran The Stonefield family is a family of human farmers from the region of Goldshire in the Elwynn Forest, in the Kingdom of Stormwind. They are known for tending to the Stonefield Farm, which produces watermelons for the region of the Duchy of Goldshire. Members of the family also tend to the barn in the garrison of Lunarfall in the alternate version of Draenor. Family Tree \\ Coming soon! History The history of the family is listed here. Michael Stonefield Michael Stonefield was a Sergeant of the Army who retired and started up the farm. Starting the Stonefield Farm Michael began the farm with his wife, Velda, and they had two sons; Jackson Stonefield and Davis Stonefield. Within this time, the Malcures and Stonefields became rivals in business for they both sold some of the same crops. Davis Stonefield left the family at the age of adulthood to join the Alliance Army like his father, who died four years after his adulthood and gave the family farm to Jackson. Jackson Stonefield Jackson was angered at his older brother for leaving the family at the time of need, and told him to leave and never return. Jackson soon married his wife, Mildred Stonefield. She had two daughters, Bernice Stonefield and Ma Stonefield. Within this time the next heir of the Malcures took on their farm and the two had been rivals within childhood. This began a feud between the two families. Ma married Homer Stonefield -who took over the farm at the death of Jackson- and Bernice married Tuck Stonefield, but died many years later inside a hunting expedition. Homer Stonefield Homer took over the farm after the death of Jackson, and his wife bore two boys. Tavinran Stonefield and Tommy Joe Stonefield. Under Homer's leadership he expanded the land of the Stonefield farm far bigger then previously, hiring farmhands to handle a new farm within duskwood: the Darkhowl Farm. He created a sturdy wooden bridge with the help of his son, Tavinran Stonefield. Soon Homer was asked to run the Lunarfall Barn so that the Alliance forces may gain leather and food. Tavinran later left the family to join the army, and now works as a Sergeant under the 226th Regiment of the Grand Alliance Army. Tommy Joe later married Maybell Malcure-Stonefield, and together stopped the feud between the families as much as possible. The Lunarfall Barn Homer Stonefield mans the barn inside the Lunarfall Garrison with his wife, Ma Stonefield, and his son Tommy Joe Stonefield who brought along his wife Maybell Maclure-Stonefield. Tavinran Stonefield comes to help out once or twice a month to keep good ties with his family. Regions owned by the Stonefields The Stonefield Farm The Stonefield Farm is the main farm owned by the Stonefield Family. It is manned by 4 or 5 farmhands who are under watch by Bernice and Mildred Stonefield. Produce This farm produces Watermelons. The Darkhowl Farm The Darkhowl Farm is a farm just south of the Stonefield Farm in the region of Duskwood. It's just next to the Duskwynn Bridge, and is around 2-3 acres in land. It is manned by 4 or 5 farmhands who are under watch by Bernice and Mildred Stonefield. Produce The Darkhowl Farm produces Wheat and Pumpkins. The Duskwynn Bridge The Duskwynn Bridge is a small, sturdy, wooden bridge that lies over the river between Elwynn and Duskwood. It is right next to both the Stonefield Farm and the Darkhowl Farm. Category:Common Houses Category:The Stonefield Family Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Stormwind Houses